


The Choise of Valentines

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: миди от R до NC-21 [3]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, British Writer RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Кит Марло показывает представление по поэме Томаса Нэша





	The Choise of Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> «The Choise of Valentines» — название поэмы Нэша о дилдо. На русский язык перевод поэмы осуществлен впервые.  
> Кинк: Использование секс-игрушек

Кит уже был здорово навеселе — во всяком случае, подплыл он к двери с окрыляющей легкостью в ногах и голове, еще не сменившейся постепенным томлением и сонным угасанием. 

Это значило: вина в крови было ровно столько, сколько требовалось для того, чтобы скоротать вечер как можно приятнее, и встретить ночь во всеоружии, а может быть — и не в одиночестве. 

Он еще не знал, хочет ли предложить Неду Аллену пару новых монологов старого Тита, и отработать их как следует с постановкой рук, ног и прочих, куда более деликатных частей тела. Но рассказать о том, что монологи эти были написаны еще на подходах к берегам славной доброй Англии, встретившей своих гулящих сыновей свинцовым ревом зимнего шторма и потоками холодной воды за шиворот, успел. И Нед напрягся, едва не встав в стойку охотничьего пса — ему не нужно было быть хорошей ищейкой, чтобы унюхать роскошную роль и возжелать заполучить ее себе. Он наверняка был готов принять не прозвучавшее предложение тотчас же, этой самой ночью… Если бы не непредвиденное обстоятельство в виде жирдяя Джорджи Пила, тянувшего на буксире Тома Нэша — судно, потерпевшее крушение, севшее на бутылочно-кружечный риф в море, где сливались воедино мощные течения вина и пива. 

— Кит! — завопил Нэш, прозревая от кусачего мороза или радости встречи, и не оставляя невезучему Титу Андронику ни единого шанса занять собой гостеприимный стол или не менее гостеприимную постель. — Неужто это ты, мать твою, вернулся и стоишь здесь перед нами! 

— Нед! — с пьяным подвыванием подхватил Пил, качнув одновременно увесистым, круглым, как небесный глобус, брюхом и отвисшими брылами, и по-бабьи всплеснул маленькими руками, хотя Кит мог бы побиться об заклад, что с Алленом сия вакхическая парочка встречалась недалече как на днях, когда «Роза» трижды подряд откатала «Мальтийского еврея». 

Но — начались объятия, дружеские тычки в живот и попытки в порыве чувств свернуть шею тому, кто отказал в такой чести слугам нового Римского папы. 

— Знаешь что?! Как хочешь, Марло, а мы с Джоном идем к тебе, чтобы пить за твое здоровье и процветание! — заявил Нэш, и стало понятно, что сила его желания напиться сегодня вусмерть без особого усилия переломит колесо Судьбы и спутает нити Мойр.

Не оставалось ничего, кроме как продолжить возлияния вчетвером дома у Кита. 

Во имя крови, пролитой за Рим, ночей морозных, проведенных в бденье, и горьких этих слез, текущих ныне по старческим морщинам на щеках, над осужденными сынами сжальтесь, чьи души не испорчены, поверьте!

***

Время уже успело перевалить за порог полночи, когда кто-то постучал… Нет, это выхолощенное слово отдавало мещанским обычаем, дружеским визитом на кружечку сидра и разговорами о походе к цирюльнику. Кто-то ломился в дверь так, будто собирался высадить ее, как испорченный зуб. Только Кит, больше с помощью чутья, чем твердости в шаге, миновал чучело огромной пятнистой кошки не задев его оскаленных зубов бедром, и уже взялся за дверную ручку, с той стороны стали биться до того сильно, что, казалось, загудела стена. 

— У вас там что, таран? — крикнул Кит, а в голове у него одним махом пронеслась пара нелепиц: это друзья папы Климента, о нет, нет, это — та самая красотка, не дававшая ему прохода сегодня в театре на потеху слугам Лорда-Адмирала. «Я хочу от тебя ребенка прямо сейчас!» — простонала она, падая ему на грудь, и кто знает, чем бы закончилась эта интермедия, если бы ее внимание не удалось отвлечь ростом, величием и громовыми интонациями Эдварда Аллена, принявшего удар на себя, как принимала их теперь несчастная дверь.

— Тамерлан не боится покорять новые города, даже если это города берут его штурмом! — заявил он тоном великого завоевателя двадцать минут спустя, поддергивая щегольски расшитые лентами штаны.

Кит отворил — и его обдало зябким морозным ветром, всыпавшем горсть битого стекла под свободно висящую на плечах сорочку навыпуск. А в следующий миг на него обрушилось чье-то горячее, тяжело дышащее тело. 

— Какого… — начал было он, против воли обхватив ввалившегося человека обеими руками за пояс, чтобы не упасть вместе с ним, и отступив на шаг, не сразу осознал, как прошибло его узнаванием: стать, запах, голос — все это было ему знакомо, так близко знакомо. — Уилл Шекспир, это ты? 

Это и вправду оказался Уилл — горящие свечи подтвердили это, мягким светом залив его ошалевшее лицо, его круглые безумные глаза, воспаленные от слез, его потрескавшиеся на морозе губы. От него пахло холодом и отчаяньем, и, чтобы увериться окончательно, что это — не морок и не шутка Бахуса, Кит взял его лицо в ладони и приблизил к своему, сказав то, чего и сам от себя не ожидал — будто спрашивая самого себя:

— Я скучал по тебе.

***

Этих слов было достаточно, чтобы сердце Уилла перестало биться, а дыхание пресеклось.

Кит скучал! Все это время, в разлуке с ним, скучал точно так же, как Уилл — по нему. 

Это было неожиданно, немыслимо, больно, волнующе. Это было — чудо Господне, дарованное после всех испытаний. Это был знак. 

Уилл, наконец, вдохнул — с хрипом и свистом, как выдыхает утопавший, которому удалось вынырнуть на поверхность. А потом — схватился за Кита обеими руками, как будто и вправду тонул, и начал целовать: губы, пахнущие вином, слегка огрубевшую, чуть тронутую загаром кожу, глаза, смотрящие на него с нежностью и веселым недоумением. 

— Я тоже, с ума сходил без тебя, представляешь, — бормотал он, заглядывая Киту в глаза и боясь оторваться хотя бы на миг, боясь, что стоит отвести взгляд — и все обернется мороком, холодной ноябрьской ночью, грязной водой старухи Темзы. 

Он походил на безумца или одержимого, когда, дрожа, зарывался пальцами в волосы Кита, торопясь и не вполне отдавая себе отчет, что делает, гладил его по спине и груди поверх сорочки, а когда пальцы, сведенные от холода, перестали напоминать крючья, задрал ее, прикасаясь к живому, теплому телу.

И только тогда, чувствуя, как бьется по ладонью сердце Кита, наконец, окончательно уверился, что это не сон.

— Я хочу тебя, — сказал он приоткрытым губам и лукаво смеющимся глазам.

***

Кит возразил, хмурясь:

— Нет, жеребчик, стой, — и отступил, прогибаясь в тесном объятии и позабыв, что за гостем так и не была захлопнута дверь, и порог начала заметать сухая крупа поземки. 

— Прямо сейчас.

Кит велел громче:

— Я сказал — хватит! — и сорвался на стон, взгромоздясь прямо на спину страдальчески скрипнувшей мертвой кошки, ткнувшись лбом в висок Уилла, сжав его бока коленями. 

— Прямо здесь, — прохрипел Уилл, втискиваясь ему между ног, и что-то разбил вдребезги — возможно, даже сердце, готовое треснуть прямо в груди. 

— Мы не одни, — ответил Кит, и поцеловал сам, устав лишь отвечать, и широко, без стыда отерся о бедра Уилла своими, и еще, и еще, и… 

Стало непонятно, кто из них двоих тронулся быстрее, отдавшись нахлынувшему безумному порыву. 

Уилл целовался, будто на кону была его жизнь — толкаясь языком в приоткрытый рот, все сильнее оттягивая голову Кита назад за волосы. Слишком скоро в скрипе деревянного костяка оскаленного чучела проступил некий ритм. А Киту было плевать, что развеселой компании, кроющейся за неплотно задернутым бархатным занавесом, стоило подняться из-за стола, чтобы увидеть — все. Что он, забыв собственное имя, не откликнулся на голос Тома Нэша уже дважды, а если и откликнулся, то лишь протяжным стоном, тут же закушенным вместе с краешком воротника чужого дублета. 

— Эгей, Кит, кто-то пришел? — лужено гаркнул Нед Аллен, явно изображая неотесанного кабацкого гуляку — только они умели так долго не замечать очевидного и прерывать блаженство с таким нахрапом. — Веди его сюда, хватит шушукаться по углам!

— А не то мы сами придем к вам! — паясничая, проверещал Джорджи, и все трое отвратительно, охально, шутовски заржали в один голос. 

Кит, наконец, отпихнул Шекспира, но так и остался сидеть верхом на чучеле, широко раздвинув ноги. Фыркнул, сдувая со щеки светлую прядь:

— О-о-о, Дьявол, как же я ненавижу вас, уроды! 

Ответом ему стало развеселое кукареканье — Томми Нэш прекрасно умел несколько вещей, и помимо бесконечного вливания хмельного пойла в бездну глотки, а так же сложения стихов, кричать петухом у него получалось лучше всех в Лондоне — если не считать самих петухов. 

— Вот видишь, — сказал Кит, вперившись в Уилла пылающим взглядом, и понимая, что не может на него насмотреться, прямо как тогда, год назад, в кабаке «У Зеленого человека» — черт, как же давно это было. — Я ведь говорил, что у меня гости. 

***

 

Он помешал? Ему стоило уйти? Вообще не стоило приходить? Уилл открыл было рот, чтобы задать один из этих вопросов, когда из-за бархатного занавеса, как на сцену, появился грузный рыжеватый детина с неопрятно свисавшими по обе стороны лица космами волос.

— Вино греется, мясо стынет, мой желудок урчит, а ты, Китти, стонешь, увы, слишком тихо, чтобы заглушить его урчание, — произнес он с широченной улыбкой на отмеченном оспинами лице. И протянул Уиллу руку. — Томас Нэш, но можно просто Том. А вы, как я успел услышать, Уилл Шекспир?

Ладонь утонула в широкой ладони Нэша.

— Так мне сказать ребятам, чтоб вас не ждали? — усмехнулся Нэш.

Кит фыркнул, и правда, как кот, и обняв окончательно переставшего соображать Уилла за талию, повел его к столу.

***

 

Все они явно были знакомы не один год. Похожий на кожаный шар круглый Пил, здоровяк Нэш, чернобровый, черноволосый Нед Аллен и — Кит. Его Кит, или это он был — Кита? Собравшуюся в эту ноябрьскую ночь компанию не смущало, что Кит усадил его рядом с собой, то и дело закидывая руку на плечо или поглаживая по колену, подливая вина, передавая вездесущую трубку. 

Они и правда были давно знакомы, и — с каждым глотком вина Уилл видел это все отчетливей — не просто знакомы. Вот Аллен улыбнулся Киту — одобрительно, одним уголком губ, так улыбаются друг другу заговорщики или давние любовники. Вот Нэш, пролив вино на стол, столкнулся с Китом пальцами и ненадолго накрыл ладонь Кита своей — по-дружески, или за этим крылось нечто большее? Вот Пил почти беззастенчиво переводил взгляд с Кита на Уилла и обратно — это было любопытство или ревность?

Уилл остро чувствовал себя чужим, лишним. Он не понимал половины слов, хотя они все говорили по-английски. Кит же, напротив, охотно и много смеялся, запрокинув голову и то и дело встряхивая волосами. 

— …а я ей и говорю, — донесся, как сквозь туман, голос Нэша, — спорим, миледи, я смогу написать об этом поэму, превратить, так сказать, поражение в победу?

Компания дружно заржала. Уилл тоже бледно улыбнулся, чтобы не показаться совсем уж невеждой, и поднес ко рту кружку. Но следующий вопрос, заданный Алленом, заставил Уилла поставить вино обратно.

— И что что же ответила начитанная леди Д.? — Аллен комически округлил руки у груди, показывая, в каком месте у леди Д. располагалась ее начитанность. — Она же так любит поэзию…

***

— Она ответила… Говорю вам так, как было, будто вчера слышал! — на свой лад побожился Нэш, вскинув руки горе, переводя пьяно рассеянный, но счастливый взгляд с одного собутыльника на другого. — Ответила: о да, мой Томас, я хочу этого, мой дорогой поэт! Сделай это, сделай же, о, я вся в огне! 

Его восклицание потерялось за грохнувшим в три глотки хохотом — Уилл был не в счет, Уилл помалкивал, пальцем обводя свою кружку по венчику, встрепанный, словно нахохлившийся от холода воробей. И только уши его полыхали парой фонарей, отсвечивая румянцем на скулы и даже кончик носа — ноябрьская сухая стужа отпускала его из своих объятий так же неохотно, как недавно Кит.

— Каждый новый поэт — дороже предыдущего, так уж повелось, — ухмыльнулся он, и это было похоже на блуждающий огонек на гиблом болоте. Принял дымящуюся трубку у Неда из рук, быстро затянулся сам, поднес к губам Уилла, фамильярно кладя ладонь на его шею сзади и с удовлетворением чувствуя, как что-то вздрагивает меж позвонков. — Любишь кататься верхом — люби платить за лошадок, так у тебя было, Том? А учитывая то, что редкий рифмоплет не побывал на этом во всех отношениях гостеприимном Парнасе… 

— Не вошел в это стойло, — поднял короткий толстый палец вверх Пил.

— Не провернул ключ в этом замке, — добавил Нэш. 

— Я слыхал, рыжий чертяка Уилл Кемп поимел ее раком прямо в театре, — снова встрял Пил, продев поднятый палец в колечко из сомкнутых пальцев второй руки. — И одному Богу известно, как они не попались на глаза кому-нибудь из ненадежных людей. 

Кит начал было, заранее заставив друзей ржать:

— Видимо, когда наш Мистер Гульфик скинул портки, ему удалось так развеселить эту видавшую виды богиню, что все подумали — он просто дает одну из своих интермедий в приватном порядке… 

Но его перебил Нед, разделывая сочно шкварчащего барашка сноровисто и даже в чем-то воинственно — то ли голод подстегивал даже любимцев Муз, словно простых смертных, то ли ухватки скифского пастуха, взявшего на меч полмира, прорывались порой сквозь лощеный облик первого лондонского актера:

— Вы говорите — каждый, да не каждый. Могу ручаться, что леди Френсис…

— Ах! Ты нарушил тайну, открыв нам имя этой добродетельной и щедрой матроны! — Нэш, вытаращился на него в притворном ужасе, прикрыв рот обеими ладонями.

— Да иди ты к черту! Что леди Френсис не позволила нашему Джонни вскарабкаться на себя, и сама так и не смогла вскарабкаться на Кита — эти вершины ей не одолеть. 

Пил заметил, первым хватая кусок ароматного мяса и с причмокиванием облизывая сок, потекший по запястью:

— И только потому, что мой член ей не найти за складками жира, а у Марло просто не встанет, как ни колдуй. 

***

— И все равно нас двое против троих, — в голосе Кита проступило то же, что в выражении его разрумянившегося от горячего вина лица — хищное, притягательное и отталкивающее одновременно. Джонни Пил поежился под его взглядом, Уилл — вздрогнул, ощутив уверенную руку, с колена соскользнувшую на внутреннюю сторону бедра и продолжившую свой путь выше. — Как хорошо, что к нам присоединился мой друг Уилл, верно? Без него бы не сложился кворум, и перевесу не суждено было качнуться на сторону любителей прелестей графини Эссекс. 

Нэш мечтательно закатил глаза, отвлекшись от угощения:

— О, сравниться с той амброзией, которой наполнен ее корсаж, не могут даже сиськи Пила — прости мне это признание, друг, но это правда, — и, переждав очередной взрыв дурашливого смеха, откашлялся: 

Прости, поэзии медовый цвет,   
Ал, словно роза, коей равных нет —   
Не я, но Муза, расшалившись влет,   
Нескромность этих строк с приветом шлет! 

Кит одобрительно кивнул, не менее одобрительно, с растущей настойчивостью оглаживая твердеющее под штанами свидетельство великой страсти Уилла Шекспира к меду поэзии:

— Верно, Том, давай, наконец, свою поэму. 

— Марло видел ее в рукописи, — пояснил Нэш, подливая себе и соседям, а прежде всего — Шекспиру, пока тот, к вящему удовольствию Кита, сидел сам не свой, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. — И даже зачитывал вслух. Поэтому уж он-то ничему не удивится. 

В распутстве не высказывай упрек,   
С тем, что поэт все скрытое нарек,   
Чем занят каждый — всяк на свой альков:  
Какое время, сорт утех таков.   
Кто не писал величественных од,   
Где в рифмах славословие встает?   
А стих о наслажденье наших лет Еще никем не был доселе спет. 

Пил кудахтающе возмутился, подкладывая себе уже четвертый кусок, и щедро посыпая его перцем:

— Давай сразу к делу, начерта нам эти посвящения и приветственные поклоны! Розы, мимозы, слезы, морозы — кому это интересно после третьей бутылки вина? 

— Поддерживаю, — развалившись в кресле во весь свой исполинский рост, пробасил Аллен. — Однозначно поддерживаю. Задай жару, Том, иначе я от тебя отрекусь.

Нэш поскреб в затылке, и воззрился на Кита:

— А пусть тогда он расскажет. Ну, как раньше, со стулом. Это будет куда-а-а интереснее…

***

 

Не вынуждая себя уговаривать, Кит поднялся. Резной дубовый стул, на котором он сидел весь вечер, оказался теплым от передавшемуся дереву телесного жара, вскипевшего от излишка выпитого и излишка Уилла Шекспира рядом. Стул был не слишком легким, но Кит все равно оттащил его на середину комнаты с непринужденной ловкостью, свойственной тем, кто насыщается последним всплеском жизнелюбия перед лицом скорой смерти, или же безнадежным пьяницам. 

— Господа, — обратился он к присутствующим, развернув бездушный предмет мебели спинкой вперед. — Прошу вас проявить уважение: перед вами — неугасающая заря наших рдеющих шишек, Диана, посылающая стрелы в одного рогатого Актеона за другим, пара холмов спереди, и пара — сзади, на которых, подобно Вечному Городу, держится театр. Леди Френсис Девере, графиня Эссекс! 

Господа засвистали, аплодируя и топая ногами, — втроем они могли дать фору переполненной в разгар сценического действа Преисподней, идущей волнами от возбуждения. Переждав приветственный шквал, Кит приложил палец к губам:

— Ну же, джентльмены — будьте терпеливы! На этом стуле, — наклонившись, он любовно погладил гладкое сидение, словно это была спина живого существа. — Сиживали многие, успеет посидеть и каждый из вас. Так любуйтесь же красотой леди Френсис, пока я, ее скромный дорогой поэт, отправлюсь за священным предметом, без которого жизнь нашей Коринны потеряет всякий смысл. 

Уилл, доселе сидевший недвижимо, с полыхающими щеками, застывшей безумной улыбкой и проедающим Кита до кости взглядом, неожиданно вскочил:

— Я с тобой! 

Его качнуло в сторону, он задел рукавом свою кружку — и когда только удалец успел так набраться? 

— Благодарю, дорогой поэт, член ордена дорогих поэтов, — склонил голову Кит, и тут же выпрямился, собирая со лба волосы, подкрашенные отблесками огня из камина. Сделал несколько шагов назад, разводя руками. — Но штучка, которую я собираюсь принести, не настолько тяжела — не тяжелее твоей, а уж с нею я как-то справлялся.

— Штучка! Штучка! — начал скандировать Пил, ударяя пухлыми кулачками в столешницу, и через миг к нему присоединились Нед и Том: — Штучка! Штучку для леди Френсис!

Шекспир шлепнулся обратно, словно пол, на котором он стоял, вдруг уполз из-под ног, осоловело заозирался, явно не соображая, что за безумие происходит вокруг. Серебряная посуда на столе ритмично звенела, расплескивая темное вино и золотистые огненные блики, раскрасневшиеся от выпитого лица блестели испариной. 

— С твоим благословеньем, Валентин,   
Паломник в путь отправился один,   
За наслажденьем тех, кто был влюблен,   
Шел к алтарю прелестной леди он.   
Но горе мне! Не смог ее найти,   
И потерпел крушение в пути… 

Вернувшись вскоре, Кит кошачьи-мягко обошел стул по кругу, и встал чуть позади него — расхристанный, в по-прежнему выпущенной из-за пояса сорочке, открывающей горло и ключицы. Изображая досаду, сделал широкий взмах рукой — а в руке оказалась одна из игрушек, составлявших гордость его маленькой камеры диковин. Длинная, чуть изогнутая, воистину способная вогнать любого из живущих мужчин из крови и порой предательской плоти в тягостные размышления, она легко и ухватисто ложилась в ладонь полированной гладкостью слоновой кости. 

Гости загалдели — их ожидание было оправдано сполна. 

— Древко копья, румянец и счета   
Опустошили здешние места.   
Спасения в убежище святом,   
Ища, ушла любовь в Венерин дом. 

Вскоре ему пришлось напрягать горло — все-таки появление нового героя повествования вызвало невиданный восторг — нет, экстаз! — у продолжающих разогревать себя вином зрителей, и они, то подвывая, то разражаясь раскатистым смехом, заставляли звенья стихов то и дело размыкаться. 

— Туда наведавшись, спросил я без стыда:   
Почем лошадки, хороши ль стада?   
И сколько обойдется мне внаем   
На бойкой кляче проскакать верхом?

Выбравшись из-за стола и тут же споткнувшись о ножку кресла, на котором восседал похохатывающий Аллен, Том Нэш выхватил из окружающего хлама непонятно кем забытые пышные штаны. Неуклюже подбежав к стулу, вокруг которого так и увивался Кит, пристроил их спереди спинки — словно пару налитых арбузных грудей, — и так же бегом удалился, помахивая руками и торопливо извиняясь. 

Кит облизнул покрасневшие губы, и завел с томным придыханием, разглядывая стул с таким видом, словно перед ним и вправду был предмет величайшего, сводящего с ума вожделения:

— Вошла — богиня, так стройна, легка…   
С ума меня свели ее шелка!   
И ликованьем комната полна —   
Скорей бы завалить! 

У него и вправду перехватывало дыхание, густой румянец, как всегда в минуты страсти или гнева, пролился вниз по шее и груди. Вдруг, прижав кулак к сердцу, он впервые за все время представления бросил прямой, требовательный взгляд на притихшего вконец Уилла:

— И тут она:  
«Мой Томалин!» — с улыбкой сладко льстит.   
«Я… Мужу быть доверчивым претит.   
Нас обольщать легко. В твоих руках   
Как не сглупить, оставшись в дураках?»   
«Ягненок!» — стушевалась, покраснев. —   
«Пляшу я здесь, как будто в страшном сне,   
И будь я неверна, не стал бы ты,   
В иных местах алкать свои мечты?   
Я тут свою обманывала смерть,   
Пережидая бури круговерть,   
Но коль наш берег чист — пойдем отсель!   
Я лишь тебя люблю душою всей». 

Все так же не сводя глаз с Шекспира, Кит ненадолго оставил стул в покое, и подплыл к краю стола, подражая походке леди Френсис, шлюхи Френсис, плавным покачиванием бедер. Нед, оказавшийся прямо перед ним, развернулся навстречу, готовый подыгрывать — о, Кит, как никто другой, знал это выражение, пробежавшее по его лицу. Это была жажда — игры, лицедейства, смены масок, отдачи слова и отдачи слову. Это было — то, что сшивало их между собой вычурным модным стежком, называемым — поэтическая строка. Кит мог и хотел дать это ему, пускай не сегодня — и отпустил Уилла, чтобы утянуть в топь дурных зрачков другого — следующего.   
Упершись руками в колени Неда и чуть разведя их, Кит опустился перед ним на корточки. 

— И с поцелуем, те слова сказав,   
Вмиг обвила собою, как лоза,   
Ослабла, рухнув навзничь на кровать,   
Не в силах даже голову поднять.   
Едва дыша и глядя из-под век,  
Шепнула: «Кончен воздержанья век!»

И, приставив прямиком ему между ног теплую, бесстыже искусно сработанную безделицу, с улыбкой опустил ресницы и провел по ней языком — длинно, влажно, демонстративно и привычно в одно и то же время. 

Аллен чертыхнулся. Нэш присвистнул и захлопал в ладоши:

— Ну, Кит, о таком я и не просил! 

— Враки! — взвизгнул Пил, мотнув головой и щеками. — Враки, враки! Всякому известно, что леди Френсис не роняет себя до такого! 

Подмигнув Уиллу из-за ощутимо напрягшегося Недова бедра, Кит проворковал с распутной, совершенно искренней хрипотцой:

— Зато я роняю. 

— Я здесь, иду, разлукой укреплен!

Выпрямившись да так, чтобы гибко отереться о грудь Неда почти всем телом, он неспешно попятился, и приблизился к Уиллу, затемнив его беспробудно пьяные глаза своей тенью. Поставив с неизменной готовностью вздыбленную костяную игрушку на стол аккурат перед ним, продолжил — теперь уж только для него одного:

— Уж пальцы мягко смяли юбок лен… — вслед извивистой строчке он и сам вкрадчиво повел ладонями по своим бедрам. — И, крадучись, схватили в нежный плен   
То стройность голени, то жар колен,   
Раз! по теченью вверх — где ляжек шелк.   
От промедленья я с ума сошел!  
Я, кружево примяв, горяч и смел,   
Сыскал то, с чем тягаться не сумел   
Эдем, и все края в раю окрест.   
Мертвец бы с этим зрелищем воскрес!   
Живот — округл и мягок, и порой   
Сияет, как живое серебро.   
А ниже — холм, на нем растут сады,   
Там, у подножья — ключ живой воды,   
Что разомкнул всю влагу алых уст,   
Где склоны сплошь покрыл терновый куст.   
Местечко, увитое синью жил,   
Набухло ярко, только приложил   
К нему я руку…

Шлюха, шлюха Френсис — и он вместе с ней, — задыхалась в объятиях дорвавшегося до лакомого тела любовника. Поэма, накорябанная разболтаем Томми Нэшем на разрозненных, дурного качества листах, стала его собственным заклинанием, следующим за руками, не знающими покоя, то сминающими край рубашки, то подкатывающими его повыше, чтобы обнажить живое тело, подобравшийся живот, кожу, как и все в этом доме, зацелованную огненными бликами. 

Но возня худа,   
От коей вкус любовного плода   
Перезревает! Твердый стебелек   
Плеснул, истек, увял, позор навлек…   
О боги! Есть к расплате счет,   
Что так же скоро, стрельнув, утечет?   
Я — побежден, ее же стан распят. 

Прежде, чем вернуться туда, откуда все началось, Кит схватил Уилла за расстегнутый ворот, потянул к себе, и впился в его губы долгим, как забытье, солоноватым, как самый страшный грех, поцелуем. Никто из тех, кто, давно притихнув, смотрел сейчас на них, не имел никакого значения — все они были песчинками в бескрайней, жаждущей орошения пустыне, разверзшейся внутри. 

Кит оседлал стул лицом к спинке, огладив ее ласково, внимательно, будто талию любовницы? Любовника?   
Кит говорил, срываясь на шепот, начитывал, только сейчас понимая, как он пьян, и как, черт возьми, счастлив: 

В ладони взяв, издав печальный вздох,   
Притерла в щель меж разведенных ног,  
Качая в ладной пляске вверх и вниз   
Из мертвых воскресила: встань, дерись!   
Он к ней как сокол бросился сквозь пыл,   
Вспахав, пробороздив манящий тыл,   
За выпадом шел выпад — до кости,   
Чтоб вглубь земли, до камня, пронести,   
То ввысь, то вниз, то короток удар,   
То так глубок, что в ней гудит пожар. 

Упираясь обеими руками в спинку, прильнув к ней, он качнул бедрами — медленно, и быстрее, и еще, с оттяжкой, прогибаясь в спине, прикрывая глаза, запрокидываясь и продолжая блаженно улыбаться сквозь прикушенные губы. А затем, прервав сам себя, протяжно выдохнул:

— Пожалуй, здесь прервемся… — и опустил подбородок на сплетенные пальцы, позволив себе, в конце концов, расхохотаться. 

***  
— Я, мать твою, не ебу, что это было, — пробормотал отмерший после долгой паузы Нэш. — Но это было охуенно.

— Еще немного, и у меня бы, наверное, встал, — хихикнув, добавил Пил. — Но, слава Всевышнему, обошлось.   
Аллен молчал, глядя на Кита исподлобья.

А Уилл… Уилл Шекспир, примяв щеку о сгиб локтя, спал девственным, чистым, как слеза, сном младенца.

***

 

Он шел по улицам Шордича, чья вечно колышущаяся под ногами грязь, наконец, прибилась, скованная первым морозцем, шел растрепанный, расхристанный, несмотря на колючий встречный ветер, шел — и улыбался. Уилла слегка пошатывало после всего, что довелось пережить и выпить вчера, и в голове мерно бил и бил церковный колокол. Прохожие оглядывались — уж слишком велика была разница между его потрепанной одеждой, которой на здешних улицах уж точно никого не удивишь, и его улыбкой, сверкавшей как драгоценность, случайно найденная в куче мусора среди битых черепков и обломков дерева. Но взгляды не имели никакого значения: он жив, Кит вернулся и Кит сказал: «До вечера».

А еще Кит, смеясь так, что на кончиках ресниц выступали слезы, и то и дело пихая в бок не до конца пришедшего в себя со сна и похмелья Уилла сказал, что он вчера бессовестно продрых самое интересное. Уилл же закусывал губу, следя за тем, как Кит пьет, запрокинув голову, и откидывает лезущие в глаза и на лицо посветлевшие под чужим солнцем пряди, и помалкивал. Потому, что — помнил. 

Помнил, как сидел, оглушенный свистом и гоготом, как рванулся вслед за Китом, потому что показалось: сейчас уйдет — и больше не вернется никогда, помнил, как рухнул на стул с бьющимся от ожидания сердцем. Но ужасные пара минут прошли — и Кит снова был рядом, и Уилл снова опустошил свою кружку: от волнения у него пересохло в горле.

Помнил Кита с игрушкой в руке — непристойно подробной и великолепной в своей непристойности, или, может быть, это ладонь Кита, охватившая костяной стержень, придавала ей великолепия?

Помнил, как каменел, пронизанный сотнями стрел. Их вонзила в него ледяная ревность — стоило увидеть, как Кит, его Кит, садится на корточки перед Недом Алленом — кривляющимся фигляром с крашенными бровями — и, поставив игрушку между его ног, совершает немыслимое, то, что никогда не выносится на публику. Ведомый ревностью и гневом, полыхнувшим, как порох, Уилл хотел подняться, крикнуть что-то оскорбительное, но к счастью своему не смог, — выпитое накрепко пригвоздило его к стулу.

— Зато я роняю, — ответил Кит на чью-то фразу и так посмотрел на Уилла, что тот забыл о своей ревности, о своем гневе и о своей обиде, и снова чуть не рванулся к Киту, прямиком через стол: вырвать из объятий Аллена, пожиравшего Кита глазами, забрать — себе и только себе. Бог знает, чтобы случилось, сделай он это, но Кит вновь пришел ему на выручку.

Он поцеловал Уилла, и Уилл отвечал ему — так, как будто это был их последний раз, или может быть первый? Обнимал — как будто он был скупцом, расстающимся со своим золотом или моряком, не чаявшим увидеть землю — и вступившим на твердую почву.

Но любые поцелуи и любые объятия заканчиваются, и Уилл отпустил Кита — для того, чтобы смотреть на него, не отрываясь, и слушать, и слышать.

Он помнил все — даже то, как Кит смеялся, и этот смех заставил Уилла счастливо закрыть глаза, проваливаясь в блаженное беспамятство.

Единственное, чего Уилл не запомнил, была поэма Нэша.


End file.
